


The Unicorn and the Spider

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: For as long as her knew her, she was nothing less then kind, pure, and holy, and to see her teeter over a fine line of dirty hate and clean kindness sent shivers within the recesses of his nerves.





	The Unicorn and the Spider

Here she was, trapped and intertwined between the captive bones of Naraku's clutches. His outstretched arms, sent forward to either embrace her or impale her, had become her prison.

Her spiritual light glowed fiercely holy, resonating with the rising volume of fury that reflected in her eyes as she met his gaze.

Oh! If she only knew what that angry look did to him.

For as long as her knew her, she was nothing less then kind, pure, and holy, and to see her teeter over a fine line of dirty hate and clean kindness sent shivers within the recesses of his nerves.

But in this new life, she was not so holy, yet he was curious to know why her powers were still so strong.

Naraku licked his lips as he stared at her, struggling to compose herself within the self-made prison wherein he caged her. She was his delectable meal prepared only for him.

Kikyo had been once such an untainted wight, her pale white skin glowing from her internal power. He reminisced in the fluid motions of her dainty hands as she had cared for him when he was the thief.

He imagined her running freely with unicorns; yet now, in this cursed life, her horn had been broken.

He smiled deliciously as her pure arrow shook within the grasps of her furious hands.  
Her desire for vengeance upon him had undoubtedly consumed her, unleashing a black ooze of rust and filth that seeped slowly over her once pure heart.

Would she exact her revenge before she became thoroughly tainted?

Oh, how he wished he could see that day. Her wholly evil laugh would be music to his ears.

Letting her arrow fly, the jaded unicorn escaped the spider’s web. Her prison crumbled around her, and her captor only grinned at her as he floated away in pieces.

She seemed to think that he rather enjoyed getting a taste of her power, whether he was dismantled or not. Within those deep violet eyes of unspeakable evil, she would have shuddered at the thought his of rampant obsession of her, yet she did not waver from this knowledge. His obsession with her became her power over him, and deep in the abyss of her empty dispassionate core, she was intrigued, enticed, and enthralled to know such a creature yearned for her.

He would try to kill her. He would try to capture her. He would try to possess her.

He wanted her life as much as she wanted his.

She sometimes wondered how beautiful it would be to see him kneeling before her into submission before she sent the monster to the dark corners of Hades where he belonged.

Yet for now, they would wait on opposite ends, meeting only when their eyes of hatred and intrigue would draw them together and solidify this ominous bond.


End file.
